Goshibito
This page is about the titular group of characters. For the comic itself, see Goshibito (comic). 'Goshibito '(五死人 jap. ''Five Dead, Five Death Men)'Five Dead' is the literally translation of the group's name. is a group of swordsmen formerly operating under the orders of Azuma Empire emperor, Tengoku Kuma''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/4/. This was the name given to a part of the Royal Swordsmen army. Overview Originaly, the group were assambled for, yet, an unknown reason. After the group gained popularity, as the Royal Swordsmen, they were hired by the Emperor as his personal protection. Members The group is cited as a group of five most deadliest swordsmen of Azuma. The group, at one time consisted six members (although 'Daikon', was seen at the time as Taka's student)http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/84/. (Probably) each member poseses a special magic ability and a great level of Ishi. Taka Taka is seen as the leader of the group (often seen to order other members). As stated by Shitotora, he is one of the earliest members of the group later known as 'Goshibito'. Taka's magic ability is 'Absorb' and because of this, he is nicknamed 'the Thief'http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/223. His weapon of choice is an ancient sword named 'Hangetsu'. Usagi .]] Usagi is another of the group earliest members. When Kuma hired the group as his personal protection, the members chosed him as the Emperor's right hand leader of the group (obtaining the title Daishibito). After his promotion he created a group called 'the Palace Swords' (which were supoused to be a backup army for the Red Royal Swordsmen group. Usagi withe help of his army betrayaled the group and took over the palace and framed the Goshibito in to murder of Kuma, becoming the Ruler of Azuma. He uses a magic known as 'Darkness' and is nicknamed 'Demon'. Shirotora Shirotora is the only female member of the group. She joined the group as the forth. When the group was promoted she became a close friend to the Emperor's daughter - Nashi. Her magic ability is 'Ghostman' and uses ancient swords named 'Aofutago'. Her nickname is 'Lady Death'. Allman Allman is a swordsman from the 'west', namely Fuego Republic. Unlike the other members, he is seen with a sabre, Batora, instead of a katana. It is stated by Shirotora that he doesn't poses any special abilities and his powers comes form his blade. Allman is one of the earliest members of the group. He is nicknamed 'the Wind'. Daikon Daikon is the youngest Goshibito. It is stated, that at one point Daikon was seen as Taka's studentPage 413. Unlike the other members he isn't seen weelding any kind of sword. He has a great mastery in ishiPage 3102. Other members Shouga Shouga appears as the tallest member of the group. His magic ability might be conected with lightning''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/59/. History Early years The group was assembled in an unknown year, in Azuma Empire. The group was named 'Goshibito', while serving in the Royal Swordsmen army. The group was chosed in 1404''Page 1612'' by the Emperor of Azuma himself as his personal guards. The Night of Betrayal Some time after that, the Daishibito Usagi, betrayaled the Emperor and took an succesful atemp to take over Azuma's throne. The other members tried to stop Usagi and his group of swords, although succeded only to save Kuma and retreat. The Emperor, after Usagi announced that the Goshibito killed him and fled, ordered the group to wait few years, before attemping a strike back''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/79/''. Five years later Five years after the events of the betrayal, an mysterious bounty hunter (which, later is recognized, as the Emperor's daughter, Nashi) appeared in North Yasai looking for the Goshibito, Taka. After reuniting with the Emperor's daughter, Taka decides to find the other Goshibito and defeat Usagi''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/38/''. Shirotora and Shirotora on their way for the other Goshibito members.]] Taka and Nashi traveled to another Goshibito member, Shirotora, which knows where are the other members. The group is encountered by the Palace swords' captain, Akame, send by Usagi to defeat the Goshibito and bring Nashi back to the palace. However, Akame is easly defeated by Shirotora''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/127/. The group moved on to the next Goshibito, Allman. Nikukyuh While on their way to Nikukyuh village, Nashi spoted two men waiting on their way - world famous bounty hunters, Sankawa and Domino''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/201/''. While the Thief fought with Sankawa, Shirotora found Allman in an alleyway. After Domino found the two 'the Wind' decides to fight the bounty hunter. Soon after Allman joins Taka and decides to take down Sankawa by himself eventually defeating the bounty hunter''http://goshibito.the-comic.org/comics/271''. After leaving Nikukyuh Allman decides to join the team. Kashmir Durning a stop the team faced an individual from Taka's past - Kashmir Polk, who was hired by Usagi. All of the three Goshibito failed to defeat Kashmir, only Nashi being able to knock out the knight. While Kashmir remainded unconcious, the team moved out. Fort Kiba The Goshibito and nashi headed to Kiba village to unite again with Daikon, the youngest Goshibito, only to find out that the Royal Swordsmen army came first to the village and captured 'Swordless'. To release him, Nashi (in disguise) and Allman go to the Royals' fort as a part of a plan. Durning the night Nashi breaks in the old courthouse (where Daikon and Allman where keeped captured) and free the two Goshibito. Conflicts * Missions ordered by the Emperor. * The Night of Betrayal. * battle of Nikukyuh " banner...]] .]] Others * On the Facebook fanpage (now deleted) the banner image showed a visible Taka and other Goshibito appearing as shades. When Shirotora was introduced in 'Lady Death' the image was updated, now with Taka and Shirotora visible. * In flashbacks, Taka and Shirotora appear in the same looking cloths as in the main story line. References Category:Fractions Category:Goshibito Category:Former Royal Swordsmen Category:Groups